lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Marriage
Images Good Marriage4.jpg|Anthony LaPaglia & Joan Allen Good Marriage.jpg|Serial Killer Beadie Strikes Again! Good Marriage1.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage2.jpg|Joan Allen & Anthony LaPaglia Good Marriage3.jpg|Will Rogers & Mike O'Malley Good Marriage5.jpg| Bob & Darcy Anderson Good Marriage6.jpg|Kristen Connolly as Petra Anderson Good Marriage7.jpg|Cara Buono as Betty Pike Good Marriage8.jpg|Kristen Connolly, Will Rogers & Mike O'Malley Good Marriage9.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage10.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage11.jpg|Mike O'Malley & Joan Allen Good Marriage12.jpg|Mike O'Malley, Joan Allen & Kristen Connolly Good Marriage13.jpg|Anthony LaPaglia as Bob Anderson PicsArt_07-14-06.08.24.jpg|Darcy & Bob Anderson Good Marriage15.jpg|Cara Buono as Betty Pike Good Marriage16.jpg|Kristen Connolly & Anthony LaPaglia Good Marriage17.jpg|Will Rogers, Kristen Connolly, Joan Allen & Anthony LaPaglia Good Marriage18.jpg|Anthony LaPaglia as Bob Anderson Good Marriage19.jpg|Anthony LaPaglia as Bob Anderson Good Marriage20.jpg|Anthony LaPaglia as Bob Anderson Good Marriage21.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage22.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage23.jpg|Joan Allen & Anthony LaPaglia Good Marriage24.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage25.jpg|Anthony LaPaglia as Bob Anderson Good Marriage26.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage27.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage28.jpg|Joan Allen, Kristen Connolly & Will Rogers Good Marriage29.jpg|Joan Allen & Kristen Connolly Good Marriage30.jpg|Stephen Lang as Holt Ramsey Good Marriage31.jpg|Stephen Lang & Joan Allen Good Marriage32.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage33.jpg|Darcy & Bob Anderson Good Marriage34.jpg|Stephen Lang as Holt Ramsey Good Marriage35.jpg|Anthony LaPaglia as Bob Anderson Good Marriage36.jpg|Anthony LaPaglia as Bob Anderson Good Marriage37.jpg|Anthony LaPaglia as Bob Anderson Good Marriage38.jpg|Marjorie Duvall Good Marriage39.jpg|Joan Alien as Darcy Anderson Good Marriage40.jpg|Marjorie Duvall Synopsis Darcy Anderson has been married to Bob, an accountant for over 25 years. They have a happy yet humdrum relationship, running a mail-order business selling and appraising rare coins. One rainy night, while Bob is away on business, Darcy goes into the garage to search for batteries for the TV remote. While she's in the garage, a man she's never seen before knocks on the door of the house. She turns off the light, and watches through the rain as he goes back to his car. She finds the whole episode unsettling, but then remembers what she's here for, batteries. As she rummages through Bob's belongings, she stumbles across a pornographic magazine showing sadomasochistic images. She finds it disturbing, but thinks it's just male exploration. That is until Darcy finds a secret compartment behind the garage's wall, and makes a horrific discovery: a small box containing the ID cards of Marjorie Duvall, a victim of a serial killer called "Beadie". Bob calls home, and can tell Darcy is upset. She doesn't let on about her suspicions, but Bob can tell something is wrong. When their phone call ends, Darcy looks up everything she can find about Beadie. She finds a picture of Marjorie Duvall wearing the same unique earrings Bob gave her for their anniversary. She realizes her suspicions were correct. After many hours of turmoil, Darcy tries to go to bed. But her sense of forbidding wins out, and she can't sleep. She turns on the light, and sees Bob sitting in the darkened bedroom. He tells her he knows that she found his hiding place. He calmly explains his "need", recounting how he and a sadistic friend named Brian Delahanty – nicknamed "BD", from which Beadie's name was derived – "infected" him with "certain ideas," resulting in his homicidal urges. He swears he tried to fight it, and did for years, but lately the "urges" have been winning. But Bob swears his killing days are over, and with Darcy's help, they can protect their children from the scandal that his exposure will bring. Darcy has been having horrible visions of the media attacking her children since she first found Bob's hiding place. One has just gotten a promotion, one is engaged. This revelation would destroy their lives. Darcy agrees with Bob, that they can put this behind them, but she is trying to decide what to do. She knows Bob probably won't stop killing, and she can't have that on her conscience. But how can she stop his homicidal rampage, and protect the children she loves ? Videos Links A Good Marriage movie clip A Good Marriage IMDB Page A Good Marriage by Stephen King Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures Category:Thriller Category:Serial Killer Category:Wedding Category:2014 Movies